The Diary of Andy Bernard: Episode II:
by JobSmee
Summary: From the pages of Andy's diary.


Secretary's Day

Inspired by Andy Bernard and Erin Hannon

* * *

><p>It's Secretary Day. I was driving to the office. I was listening to a mix. <em>I'd Really Love to See You Tonight<em> by England Dan & John Ford Coley was playing. I was listening to it. I was singing along with it. Then my thoughts turned to you. I felt a smile on my face. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. The song finished. I turned off my car. I picked up my bag and an envelope that I had on the seat and I got out. I walked into the office early. I looked at your desk. I smiled. I went over and put the envelope down by your computer. I walked to my office. I sat down. I picked up the new novel that I just picked up. I started reading it. I paused in reading when I heard the door open. I saw you walk by the window. I smiled a little. You sat down. "Oh!" You picked it up. You looked at me. You waved. I smiled. The day went on.

I wasn't focusing on the novel at all anymore. I kept looking at you. I stood up and I walked to your desk. I saw the card I made for you by the "Reception" nameplate. You looked at me. "Hey, Erin. Happy Secretary's Day." You smiled. "I was wondering; will you join me for lunch for Secretary's Day?"

"I'd like that, Andy." I smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking Hayworth's."

"Hayworth's it is, Milady." You smiled. We waved bye at one another. I walked back to my office.

We went back to work. It was time for our lunch. I stood up and I walked over to your desk. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." You stood up. You picked up your purse.

"Okay." I addressed everyone. "Everyone, Erin and I are going to lunch for Secretary's Day. We'll be back soon." I looked around. I saw Phyllis smiling at me. I returned her smile. I started for the door. I held the door open for you. You walked out. I walked out. We walked quietly to the elevator. We rode it down in silence as well. We walked to my car. Something told me to look up. I looked up and I saw everyone looking down at us. I waved.

"Who are you waving at?"

"Everyone." You looked up and saw everyone too. You waved. We got in the car. I drove. You saw the keychain you made and gave to me. I looked at you. You had a small smile on your cute face. "We should talk."

"Talk about what, Andy?"

I did the same face after you asked me, "What were you thinking?". You giggled. I still had the look on my face. I wanted to hold your hand, like when we watched TV together on our date. I couldn't do that. I wanted to hold you. I couldn't even do that either. I did my growl. You did the growl, but you did it in a questionable tone. I smiled. "I . . . I was going to ask you. How do I get to Hayworth's?"

"I'll point out the way." You did. We made it. I parked. We got out. I was looking at the building.

"Nice place." We walked over to the door. I held the door open for you.

"Thank you." You walked in. I followed. The hostess saw us.

"Hi. Table for two?" She picked up two menus.

"Yes."

"Right this way." She led us to a private corner table. We sat down. We looked at the menu. You ordered a salad with an Iced Tea. I ordered a hamburger and fries with a Coke.

I was distracted by looking at you. You were sitting there waiting for me to start talking. I wanted to ask you if you read that letter I gave you awhile back. But I couldn't do that. I wanted to do a lot of things, but I can't. I _should_ talk. "So, um, you're really sweet and cute," I almost said out loud. I wonder if I had said that would you have smiled. I was tempted to say it now. I couldn't do it.

We talked about anything and everything. I was sitting across from you. I couldn't get over how cute you are. I was going to tell you that. But I couldn't say it. I was about to start talking about our relationship and the feelings that we have. But we paused in talking. We were just sitting there looking at one another. Had we been closer, I would have kissed you.

"We should go back." I paid. We left. We were quiet in the car. I parked in the office lot. We got out. We went back to the office.

We saw each other steal glances at one another during the rest of the day. When I caught you looking at me, you looked away. When you caught me looking at you, I looked away. I was thinking I should have told you how I felt. Scratch that. How I _feel_ about you.

It was the end of the work day. I finished gathering my stuff. I put my bag on my shoulder. "Andy?"

I looked up and saw you. "Hey."

"That was fun today."

I came around from behind the desk. We were standing near each other. "Yeah, that was fun today."

"I want to thank you for today."

"You're quite welcome, Milady." You smiled.

"Also, thank you for the card. It looked like a different type of card. Did you make it yourself?"

"I did."

"It's a nice card. I liked it a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome." We were looking at one another. "Let's do this again, Erin."

You gave me an adorable wink. I wanted to kiss you. I couldn't think of anything to say. You leaned over and kissed my cheek. That felt right again. "Ra-da-dit-di-doo," you said. I smiled.

The next day after work, I was walking to my car. I saw you standing there. I made it over to you. We stood close. "Erin."

"I was sitting on my bed at home last night. I saw the letter that you wrote to me on my dresser. I stood up and picked it up. I sat down. I was looking at it. I remembered what you told me, 'I want you to read this letter. This has every feeling I've ever felt, everything I've ever wanted to say but I haven't had the courage to say to you. It's all in this letter.'." You paused. "I opened it. I read it."

I stared at you. I felt the words I needed to say to you. I waited for you. I wanted to get closer to you.

We were looking at one another. How I do convey the words about that look on your face. You were looking at me with a wonderful smile. You were enticing me to kiss you. You finally said, "You love me."

"I do love you, Erin."

"I love you." I took a step closer to you. We held each other.


End file.
